


Sneaky At A World Meeting

by bulletincookie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, country names used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletincookie/pseuds/bulletincookie
Summary: Spain should know better than to upset Portugal, and during the week filled with world meetings no less.





	Sneaky At A World Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! So this is a de-anon from the hetalia kinkmeme (rip) that was written literally 3 years ago. It was Not Great™. I rewrote it. It is now slightly less Not Great™. Hope you enjoy!

The world meetings the past two days were so boring, and they weren't even halfway through the week yet. Spain was sure he was going to lose his mind. He wouldn't have minded it so much if they didn't give every nation an hour long time slot for their presentations and reports, but some of the more uptight nations felt that they had to use all of the time given to them. Which led to Spain's stomach growling and his water cup empty again. Germany had been speaking of his country's affairs for nearly the entire hour. Then England would present, and of course he wouldn't allow for even a fifteen minute break between his and Germany’s presentations for everyone to relax and stretch. 

Spain sighed and rested his head on the table, folding his arms under his head to try to be comfortable. Normally he would be holding Portugal’s hand under the table, with their chairs pressed together as close as possible, but when he had tried earlier, Portugal simply yanked his hand away with a huff. Spain couldn't help but feel bad, since he knew it was his fault for falling asleep last night right after he got back to their hotel room. It was technically Spain's hotel room, but after realizing it was a waste of money to give Portugal a room too, Germany simply gave them one room to share. Even if he was given his own room, Spain would never use it. He refused to sleep in a bed alone when the option of sleeping in the same bed as Portugal was available. It was a good thing that he gave them both a keycard for it too, since Spain nearly locked Portugal out by passing out before Portugal got back. He was not even awake enough to give a “good night” or a round of half-awake sex to wind down after the meeting. 

In the morning it had been clear that Portugal was still annoyed with him for it, because he left without talking to him. Or even waking him up, for that matter. The only way that Spain knew Portugal had even come back to the room last night in the first place was from the humidity in the bathroom and the still wet towels in the laundry hamper, which Spain barely noticed while he rushed to get ready. He burst into the meeting almost three hours late, his clothes wrinkled from being slept in and his hair a mess as usual. As he slinked to his seat next to Portugal under the scrutinizing glare of almost everyone in the room, he made no move to grab Portugal’s hand or talk to him, assuming he was still angry at him if the way Portugal avoided looking at him was anything to go by. 

Unfortunately this only made Portugal even more annoyed, especially when Spain didn't even try to apologize or make up with him. He waited until Germany finished his presentation, though it was more like a lecture on economics, and used the noise cause by the brief intermission of small talk and shuffling papers to his advantage. He kept nonchalantly scribbling down things as endnotes for Germany’s presentation as his other hand slid under the table to tug on Spain's belt to figure out where the buckle was. 

Spain sat up in surprise at the tug and he made a move to grab Portugal’s hand, thinking that maybe he wasn't angry at him anymore and wanted his attention again. His expression turned even more confused when Portugal swatted his hand away, though his confusion quickly turned into fluster and embarrassment as Portugal undid his belt with one hand, his pants soon following. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, looking at Portugal out of the corner of his eye as he tried to grab his hand again. 

“Payback,” Portugal whispered with a smirk, easily shaking his hand off again. His other hand put a finger over his lips to shush him, the gesture going unnoticed by everyone around them. England was about to start anyways, and was barking out orders for everyone to be quiet. To anyone else, it seemed like Portugal was trying to make Spain be courteous to his friend. 

Spain tensed up as Portugal slipped his fingers into his boxers as England started his presentation, and he gave him a desperate, wide-eyed look. 

“Here? Really?” he whispered. Portugal only gave him a smirk as he wrapped his fingers around his cock, making Spain bite his lip to stifle his moan. He grabbed his pen and tried to take notes to distract himself, though it was difficult to concentrate with how soft Portugal’s fingers were, and how light his touches were as he ran his fingers over his length to get him aroused. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Portugal asked, his hand pausing. Spain tried to collect his thoughts, his cheeks flushed. He would have been lying if he said he didn't feel a thrill at having to stay quiet, and it was better than having to pay attention to England’s presentation. Slowly, he gave a small shake of his head, and Portugal’s smirk widened. He started to pump his length again to get him harder, his movements small and slow so that his arm didn't have to move. Spain was suddenly glad that the long bench-like table went over his lap and came down in front of his legs, effectively hiding what Portugal was doing from everyone. 

However, no matter how much he wished, the table could not keep his stifled moans and grunts silent as Portugal teased him and coaxed his arousal on. He hissed in a sharp breath and gripped his pen tighter when Portugal gave the base of his cock a small squeeze. His handwriting got more sloppy as it got more difficult to focus through his arousal. He still didn’t dare tell Portugal to stop, not with the thrill it came with. 

Spain finally rested his elbow on the table and clapped a hand over his mouth to try to muffle himself, though the occasional moan and whimper still slipped out. 

Finally, England was fed up with it. “Spain, I would appreciate it if you would stop making such childish noises and let me do my presentation.”

“L-Lo sient-oh,” Spain gasped as Portugal swiped his thumb over the slit and gave him a small squeeze. Spain shot him a pleading look, but Portugal only shrugged and gave him a grin. 

“I am not going to keep him from telling you to be quiet when you should not be making noise in the first place,” he said. England thanked him for taking his side and continued on. The two received a curious side glance from France, who was sitting next to Spain, but if France knew what was going on he did not say anything and only kept scribbling down notes. 

After his small slip up, Spain was determined to not make any more noise and draw attention to himself. Portugal frowned when he realized this, and it only made him more determined to get Spain to break. 

Spain had to bite his lip to hold back a small mewl when Portugal pulled his hand away. He sighed heavily in relief, thinking he was done teasing him, and he moved to try to fix his pants and belt as best as he could. Unfortunately this only earned him a swift kick to his shin, and Spain shot Portugal a confused, desperate look as Portugal fiddled with something Spain couldn’t see under the desk. He soon got his answer as Portugal wrapped his fingers back around his cock, his hand slick and gliding much more smoothly. 

Spain shifted to rest his head on his arms to try to muffle himself more. He bit down on his hand to muffle a deep groan when Portugal twisted his wrist just right, nearly losing himself. He was slowly coming undone from Portugal’s hand, and he let out a small mewl when Portugal’s hand moved down to cup and squeeze at his balls. 

_God help me_ , he thought to himself as he panted. He prayed that the other countries only thought that he was resting his head down to take a nap, something that was not uncommon for him during England’s presentations. 

France shot him another curious look and looked to Portugal for an answer, only to get met with a wink and a grin. He smirked and moved to stand up, languidly stretching his arms above his head.

“What are you doing France?! Sit down, I am not finished!” England snapped. 

France sighed and gave a flip of his hair. “To tell the truth, we are all so tired and hungry. Look at poor Spain, he is wasting away here!” He gestured to his friend, and then glanced at Portugal. “I think we should take a break, no?”

The other countries murmured their agreement, and France clapped his hands together. “It is settled then! We shall one hour break.”

“Now wait just one moment--” England started, but several countries were already out the door and the conversation was starting to get deafening. 

Portugal shot France an annoyed look, though France only winked at him as he left. Spain took the distraction to his advantage and yanked Portugal’s hand away. He fixed his pants and belt and grabbed his briefcase. He stood up after giving a soft prayer that the briefcase hid his arousal, and he grabbed Portugal’s arm to yank him up and out of the room. Thankfully, with everyone else focused on trying to think of where to get lunch, nobody noticed their erections straining against the front of their pants. Spain pulled Portugal down a side corridor and into a closet. He finally allowed himself to relax when he clicked the lock shut, and he leaned against the door with a heavy sigh. 

“Someone is eager,” Portugal purred as he cupped his clean hand over the tent in Spain’s pants. Spain blinked a few times to get his eyes adjusted to the dim light of the closet and he bit his lip. 

“It’s your fault.” 

“Ah, I guess I can take responsibility just this once.”

Spain gave a shaky grin and moved to press him up against the back wall of the closet after kicking a vacuum cleaner out of the way. Spain leaned in to run his tongue up the side of his neck and he pressed their hips together. The relieved moan that Portugal gave was music to his ears, and he couldn’t help but sway his hips against Portugal’s, a soft moan slipping past his lips. The feeling of Portugal’s lean body pressed up against his was addicting, and the whimper it pulled from him made his cock throb. He was overcome with an urge to hear more and he leaned in to give a sharp bite to the crook of his neck, earning him a gasp and a cry of pleasure that turned into a low moan. Spain pressed him firmer against the wall, his fingers pressing into Portugal's hips as he nipped and sucked at his neck with desperation. 

“Ah, I sh-should tease you more,” Portugal muttered, his fingers curling into Spain’s back to grip at his shirt. Spain pulled away from marking up his neck to press closer and sway their hips together again. Portugal choked out a moan and went limp in Spain's hands, and Spain felt a burst of pride in his chest. Nobody got to see Portugal this undone like he did. There were others that tried of course, but nobody knew how to make him melt as well as Spain did. 

Spain paused in his thinking when Portugal suddenly pressed something into his hand. He looked down and squinted to read the label in the dim light. It was the travel sized bottle of lube that Portugal had bought for trips and meetings like this. He looked back at Portugal, who had a mischievous grin on his face. 

“...You planned this.”

“I needed to get laid somehow.”

Spain couldn't help but smirk and lean in to press a small kiss to his lips. It explained how his hand was so slick earlier. There was an unanswered question hanging in the air between them, asking why Portugal did not just go to someone else if he needed to have sex that badly. But Spain knew better than to assume it was just about the sex. Portugal wanted revenge, and he got it. 

Portugal turned around and unbuttoned his slacks to let Spain push them down with his boxers, and Spain pushed his own slacks down before coating three of his fingers in the lube. He pushed two fingers in immediately, delighting in the sharp gasp he pulled from Portugal. 

“Relax amor, make sure you’re nice and ready,” he purred as he spread his fingers and pumped them in and out of him. 

“You like this t-too much,” Portugal panted, and Spain leaned in to press a soft kiss to the side of his neck. 

“You cannot say you do not.” Spain moved his free hand around to wrap his fingers around Portugal’s length. “Look at how hard you are.”

“Mmh, are you going to fuck me or kill me with--” 

Spain slid his third finger in to make Portugal cut himself off with a gasp. He always loved the noises he made. He curled his fingers and spread them, then pumped them in and out of him at a quick pace that made Portugal brace himself against the wall on his forearms as he panted. 

Spain grinned and, just to tease him, slowed down his hand to drag his fingers in and out of him at a torturously slow pace. He watched as Portugal’s back arched slightly to try to press back against his fingers, and he bit his lip. Spain leaned in to nip the edge of his ear. 

“Payback,” he whispered, his grin widening as he felt Portugal shudder under him. 

“Y-You started it,” Portugal panted, a soft whine escaping him when Spain curled his fingers inside of him. Spain drew his fingers out and coated his own length in the lube before lining himself up. He leaned in and pressed a kiss behind Portugal’s ear. 

“May I?”

“ _Please_.”

That was all that Spain needed, and he pushed into Portugal with one hard thrust. Portugal cried out, and Spain leaned in to press more soft kisses along his jaw and neck to help him relax. He gave a few small rolls of his hips to help him adjust, and Portugal tried to turn his head to catch Spain’s lips a few times in a kiss, but the kisses were too sloppy and desperate. 

“Y-You feel as good as ever,” Spain murmured as he gave a few harder thrusts into him. He watched Portugal’s face carefully in the dim light of the closet, making sure he wasn’t hurting him. Hearing Portugal moan encouraged him, and he gripped his hips to hold him still so he could thrust harder into him. He panted and groaned heavily, keeping pace with his forceful thrusts. He loved seeing and hearing Portugal fall apart in his arms like this, he could never get enough of it. He leaned in and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the side of his neck. 

Spain squeezed his eyes shut, the heavy heat coiling in his stomach. He rolled into him and dug his fingers into his sides, enjoying the feeling of Portugal tensing up and rolling back against him. It wasn’t long before he was gritting his teeth and clinging to Portugal, and he gave a few more hard bucks against him before releasing with a low groan. He panted heavily and rested his head against Portugal’s shoulder. He gave a weak nuzzle to his neck and pressed a kiss to the bite he left earlier as he caught his breath. 

After a few tense moments, Portugal gave a small huff and nudged back against him. “Hey, don’t forget about me.”

Spain gave him a gentle squeeze around his waist. “Mi amor,” he rumbled, slowly pulling out of him. Portugal turned around and leaned back against the wall, his own cock still hard and flushed. Spain smiled and leaned in to press a quick kiss to his lips before he knelt down in front of him. The fingers that easily wove into his hair were comforting, and Spain gave him a few strokes before he ran his tongue over the head of his cock. He couldn’t help but smile at the low hum it earned him, and he took Portugal’s cock into his mouth. Spain tried to relax his throat as much as he could as Portugal gasped and bucked his hips into his mouth. He let Portugal move his head as he pleased, focusing on sucking and working his tongue and throat around him. 

It wasn’t long until the hands on his head started shaking, and Portugal’s panting got heavier. He gave one more hard suck, and Portugal cried out as he finally came. Spain swallowed around him, and pulled away when the grip on his hair loosened. He smiled and got to his feet, wiping the spit off of his chin. He watched in amusement as Portugal fixed his pants with clumsy hands, then proceeded to slide down the wall until he was sitting on the floor. Spain fixed his own pants before kneeling down next to him and brushed his bangs away from his face.

“Was that good?” he murmured. He could feel his heart melt as Portugal gave a small hum in response and moved to slump against him. He sighed and gently moved to sit with his back to Portugal, and he nudged his way back between his legs.

“Come here.” Spain moved to hoist Portugal up onto his back when Portugal shifted to lean against him. He made sure Portugal wasn’t going to slip off easily before strolling out of the closet, thankful the side corridor was still empty. He walked into the meeting room and collected their notes and briefcases. He carried them with one hand as the other kept the sleepy Portuguese up on his back, and he walked out of the room back to their hotel, meetings be damned. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you liked it. 
> 
> If you would like to commission me for writing, it's only $3 per 500 words, and if you'd like a longer piece I might be able to work out a discount. Message me @merciful-mercenary if you're interested!


End file.
